The invention relates to two cycle internal combustion engines, and more particularly to fuel-air intake structure providing more uniform distribution of the fuel-air mixture.
Two cycle engines are subject to puddling of fuel and poor fuel distribution. Heavy fuel ends condense to the walls of the crankcase and accumulate in the lowest part of the crankcase. Various systems are known for recirculating heavy fuel ends back into the crankcase for subsequent combustion.
The prevent invention addresses and minimizes the above noted problems. The invention may be used in combination with recirculation systems if desired.
In the present invention, a turbulence generator is provided in the air stream between the outlet of the fuel system and the reed block and generates turbulence to provide more uniform distribution of the fuel-air mixture. The turbulence generator is a freely rotating fan between the reed block and the carburetor venturi or other air intake for fuel injection or the like. The fuel-air mixture flow stream causes rotation of the fan, which in turn provides a more uniform distribution of fuel. The more uniform distribution of fuel also enables a smaller main carburetor jet, which increases fuel economy.